


We bloom

by jaewoo_enthusiast



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Flowers, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship(s), Smut, Sweet Mark Lee (NCT), Top Mark Lee (NCT)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23378269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaewoo_enthusiast/pseuds/jaewoo_enthusiast
Summary: Donghyuck always loved flowers. It was a passion that he and his mom shared. When he was little, they would spend endless hours outside, taking care of her garden, and talking about her favorite flowers.“You see, baby, flowers are just like humans.” is what she would say. “They require love to fully blossom, or else they would just die.”Donghyuck is just a simple owner of a flower shop when a beautiful, dark-haired Mark Lee decides to step in his shop.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i am sorry if there are any mistakes, English is not my first language.  
> this story will have multiple chapters and i will try to update as much as i can.  
> i really hope that you like this story and can we admit that markhyuck is a superior couple?

Donghyuck always loved flowers. It was a passion that he and his mom shared. When he was little, they would spend endless hours outside, taking care of her garden, and talking about her favorite flowers.  
“You see, baby, flowers are just like humans.” is what she would say. “They require love to fully blossom, or else they would just die.”  
He missed her. She was the only person that understood him and loved him no matter what. She was so gentle and loving with him, and she worked hard to raise him the right way.  
Unfortunately, she passed away two years ago, losing the battle with cancer. She left behind a broken Donghyuck, that built up all his walls, and became more and more distant to the rest. He was still the polite and kind boy that his mom thought him to be, but he didn't let people close anymore, being too afraid of losing them.  
After he graduated, to feel closer to his mom and also do something for a living that he enjoyed, he opened a small flower shop downtown. It was nothing big, but he loved the way he decorated it, and it soon became his favorite place. Above the front door hung a wooden sign that Donghyuck painted himself, displaying the words: “fullsun's flower paradise”, in cursive letters.  
Inside the store, there was an ocean of endless colors and fragrances. There were countless pots and vases all around the place, each of them containing a different kind of flower. Behind the counter, there were boxes, ribbons, and tons of decorations. Donghyuck loved crafting, so he often made different arrangements for his costumers.  
He wasn't earning a fortune from this, but it was enough to pay the bills, and most importantly, it was what he loved doing.

Hyuck was currently in his flower shop, wiping the floor as it was not a busy day, and not many costumers came by. He was humming a song he just heard on the radio, moving his head along with the beat. He was caught up in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when a boy stepped inside his little shop, looking around the place with his eyes.  
The stranger cleared his throat, snapping Donghyuck back to reality. The boy's cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink, and he stopped singing instantly, looking back at the stranger.

“Sorry to bother. I was wondering if I could order a flower arrangement.” the boy said with a warm smile, and the owner of the shop took his place behind the counter.

“Of course. What flowers would you like?” Donghyuck asked, taking his notebook out of his apron pocket, getting ready to write the order.  
The beautiful stranger looked around the shop, thinking for a while before talking again.

“Lilies would be great.” he nodded and turned his attention back to the boy. He seemed nice, and he really liked the way his shop looked.

“Oh, and can you add a little card?” the customer asked, earning a small nod from the boy. “Just the words I love you would be great.”

“So, they are for someone special.” Hyuck thought a little disappointed but had no idea why.

“All noted. Just give me a name, and you can come back in an hour.” Hyuck added and played with the pen in his hand, looking up to meet the stranger's eyes.

“Mark.” the boy said smiling, and bid goodbye, leaving the shop.

So Donghyuck was once again alone. He looked over the order and chose a lovely wooden basket, starting to decorate him with greeneries and white, fresh lilies. He took a deep breath, inhaling their sweet smell, and thought about the boy. Mark. What a beautiful name. Donghyuck never made his sexuality a secret. He discovered from a young age that he liked boys, and the one that always supported him was his mom. Mark was beautiful. His brown eyes seemed warm, and he had dark locks. He had a baby face if Donghyuck was fair, but that just added to the charm.  
Hyuck was awakened from his daydreaming when he remembered about the card. Right. He already had someone. He let out a sigh, writing in beautiful letters I love you. Donghyuck hid the note between the flowers and let his chin rest in his palm. Now he had to wait.

Mark used his hour to do some shopping, picking out some fresh fruits and some bagels along the way. When he checked his clock and saw that there are only a couple of minutes left, he started to walk back to the flower shop. He was excited to see what the boy did with the arrangement.

Hyuck was still at his counter when the door opened again. He raised his head and smiled when he was the boy again, taking the bouquet out and placing it on the table.  
“This is even better than I imagined. Thank you so much.” Mark smiled brightly and searched through his pockets. “How much do I owe you?”

“That would be 20 dollars,” Hyuck said and took the money from the boy. “Glad you like it and hope you'll come again.”

“Can I just have your number?” Mark said. “For future orders,” he added after, not wanting to create the wrong idea.

Hyuck smiled at the thought and wrote his number on a piece of paper, singing it as Donghyuck fullsun. He handed Mark the paper, their fingers brushing together, and Mark blushed just slightly. Donghyuck. Now the boy wasn't a stranger anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so here is a new chapter. i don't intend to make the story very long, so please bear with me  
> i hope you like it and sorry for any mistakes

Mark was in his bed, his shirt wrinkled, and his forehead filled with sweat. It was one of his nightmares again. He got used to them, not a single night passing without him waking up like this, but he hated this feeling, this weakness.  
He got out of his bed, stretching his body, his muscles tense from those intense feelings. He ran his fingers through his hair, brushing it away from his eyes and went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of water. He looked at the clock. It was 3 am already. He let out a heavy sigh, and as he sat down on the chair with his glass of water in his hand, his mind traveled to a hazel-haired boy. A soft smile formed on his face, and he took out his phone, looking at his number. He knew it was late and the boy was probably asleep, dreaming about something beautiful. He also knew that he would look like a complete creep if he texted him now. So he shoved the phone back in his pocket and promised himself to text him in the morning about yet another arrangement.

Hyuck woke up early like he usually did. He got out of bed and went to have a quick shower before making himself some breakfast and enjoying his morning coffee in the garden. He loved spending his mornings like this, embraced by multiple fragrances, admiring his flowers. If he was proud of something, that was the calling he had for his job.  
He smiled, leaning to inhale the smell of a lily, and he suddenly remembered about the boy from the other day. He wondered who was the lucky one that was receiving his flowers.  
He sighed, getting up from his seat, and after he washed his cup of coffee, he got his jacket, leaving his house.  
It was an old denim jacket, but he loved it and couldn't let go of it, even if it started to get smaller. It was a gift from his mom, and he painted it, having sunflowers all over the back.

When he arrived, he got his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door, stepping in the little shop. He closed the door, turning the sign indicating "open" to face the outside world. It was a beautiful day, and that gave him a feeling of hope and peace. The sun was already up, his rays coming in through the big windows.  
He took his place behind the counter, getting ready to clean the surface when his phone buzzed. He got it out of his back pocket and frowned when he saw it was an unknown number, but still opened it.

"Hii, this is Mark. I don't know if you remember, but I came yesterday to your shop? I just wanted to say thank you for that, you know? And ask you if I could order another arrangement."

Hyuck chuckled. The other boy was nice, and he was looking forward to seeing him again in his shop.

"That's kinda my job, but thanks haha. How would you like your arrangement to be?" Hyuck replied to his text and already turned to face all the boxes and baskets he had. He was wondering which one to use for the order.

"Just surprise me," Mark replied with a winky face, and with that, Hyuck got started. 

Hyuck was so curious. He was wondering who was the lucky person that kept getting flowers. Maybe a girlfriend or even a boyfriend. He didn't want to assume the boy's sexuality. But he felt a little jealousy at that thought.

He sighed and took a purple box with small white dots on it, going around his little shop to find the fitting flowers. He chose a mix of purple, white, and yellow flowers, and started putting them together. Soon, he finished the arrangement.

He assumed he still had time to clean the place a little before Mark came, so he started wiping the racks displayed on the wall. He knew that no one from outside could see him, so he started dancing while cleaning around. Dancing was another passion of him, and he took classes, but after his mother's death, he wasn't able to continue. He still did it in his free time, late at night when no one was watching, in his little shop.

He was once again trapped in his thoughts, not noticing when Mark came in, his voice startling him.

"Oh, hi. Hope I'm not interrupting you," he said. Hyuck stepped back, tripping over his own foot, and knocked down some vases.

"Oh my god, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Mark's voice came immediately, bending over to pick up the pots.

The soil spilled out, but the flowers seemed fine, to Hyuck's relief.

"It's nothing..you don't have to get your hands dirty." the shop owner said, bending down to clean up the mess, his eyes meeting Mark's dark ones.

"I was the one that scared you. So let me help." Mark gave him a small smile and helped him clean the dirt and place the pots back, their fingers touching slightly, making Hyuck blush. His heart was beating faster. Mark was so close to him that he could even feel his cologne. He didn't know why the latter had such an effect on him when they barely knew each other. Mark looked up from the ground, their eyes meeting, and he smiled.

"I should be more careful next time I'm coming here," he said, a giggle escaping his lips.

"So there's gonna be a next time." Hyuck thought to himself, smiling, and he got up, looking at both their hands.

"Let's get you cleaned up," he said nodding, and led Mark to the back of the shop, offering his some wet napkins to clean his hands.

Mark's eyes landed on the purple box, and he immediately smiled. "Is that for me?" he asked, going to have a closer look.

"Yeah. I hope I chose the right color." the boy said, chuckling nervously and went next to the boy.

"It's her favorite color..thank you so much." Mark smiled gratefully and hugged the boy, surprising the other, but he patted his back.

"So it's a she.." the thought made Donghyuck sad, but he masked it with a fake smile and nodded.

"I am glad that you like it," he said, going behind the counter to get some distance between them, and checked his notebook, telling him how much it cost.

Mark paid the boy, not noticing the shift in the other's mood, and smiled. He was excited to give the flowers, wondering what her reactions will be.

"I guess I'll see you around." Mark smiled and waved at him, leaving the shop once again.

Hyuck sat down and sighed. It was the first time he didn't felt happy with one of his works.


End file.
